Carlos Oliveira
Cards Card Concept Art and Descriptions 1002015.png|(BH1)Rear Security of STARS Alpha team; and is familiar with bomb disposal. 1002025.png|(BH1) STARS Alpha Team. She has dexterous hands coordinated for picking locks and preparing chemicals. 1002035.png|(BH1) Received expert explosives training under Delta Force. Combat technique is high. 1002185.png|(BH1) STARS Alpha Team. Contributes to the team with her battle prowess. Maintains a strong sense of justice and seriousness. 1002215.png|(BH1) The only female of STARS Alpha team. Is in charge of covering rear security for the group. 1002275.png|(BH1) STARS Alpha Team. Fulfills the mission without complaint; and always contributes to the team with her prowess; even when mired in unpredictable circumstances. 1002335.png|(BH1) Copes with the erratic confusion befalling the STARS members, battle potential ever ready. 1002345.png|(BH1) Being the only girl of the group and wrapped in a mini-skirt, she can take off effortlessly and put up a great fight during the devastating Mansion incident. 1002355.png|(BH1) In a fight, Jill blasts away the enemy with a Rocket Launcher; the power causing her clothes to tatter. 1002472.png|(BH1)She was trained(under Delta Force) as the authoritative expert on bomb disposal. She is serious with a strong sense of justice. 1002592.png|(BH1) One of the members of the special group "STARS" installed by the RPD. In the wake of the Mansion case, she will experience a curious fate she has yet to discover. 1002542.png|(BH1)(CE) As a member of STARS, she survived the nightmare in Raccoon City and steadily became stronger. 10025423.png|(BH1)(CE) 10025424.png|(BH3)(CE) 1002045.png|(BH3) Member of the RPD's STARS special forces. Escapes the viral contaminated Raccoon City just before heading to Europe. 1002055.png|(BH3)Has a high survival ability that one might not imagine from such a body of beauty. 1002145.png|(BH3)In order to uncover the truth about Umbrella, she continued her research in Raccoon City, but was caught up in the tragedy. 1002205.png|(ORC)Member of the RPD's STARS special forces. One of the few survivors of the outbreak that occurred in the suburbs of Raccoon City and the Mansion incident of the Arklay Mountains. 1002375.png|(ORC) In order to grasp the circumstances related to Umbrella, she continues her investigation in Raccoon City, opposite to the USS Wolfpack 1002482.png|(MER) Her rough style is reminiscent of private female workers with flexible combat technique. 1002612.png|(BH3) After the mansion incident, she leaves Barry to investigate the whereabouts of Chris in Europe and the research facilities of Umbrella. 1002065.png|(UC)Belongs to the private group of anti-biohazard forces along with Chris. She is working to bring an end to Umbrella. 1002315.png|(UC) To settle it once and for all after escaping Raccoon City, Jill heads off to the Russian branch of Umbrella 1002562.png|(UC) After the Raccoon City incident, she was enlisted in a private troop against biohazards along with Chris. One of it's actions was to infiltrate the Umbrella facility in Russia. 1002642.png|(UC) She belongs to a private group versus biohazards, along with Chris. They infiltrate a Russian Umbrella facility to confront certain biological weapons. 1002652.png|(UC) After the Raccoon City incident, she is enlisted to a private anti-biohazard troop along with Chris. One of it's missions is to infiltrate the Umbrella research facility in Russia. 1002075.png|(REV)Founding member of the organization versus bioterrorism BSAA, a leading female with a strong sense of justice. In response to the report of Chris's disappearance, she infiltrates a mysterious luxury liner. 1002165.png|(REV) In pursuit of Chris after the news of his disappearance, she boards the mysterious drifting cruise ship, Queen Zenobia. 1002285.png|(REV) In response to the report of Chris's disappearance, she infiltrates the mysterious luxury liner "Queen Zenobia" along with Parker Luciani. 1002295.png|(REV) One of the core members of the BSAA, an establishment of the "Original Eleven". She has a strong sense of justice and has resolved countless scenarios. 1002365.png|(REV) She participates within the BSAA alongside Chris Redfield, in order to fight global bioterrorism after the collapse of Umbrella. 10023653.png|(REV) 10023654.png|(REV) 1002582.png|(REV)(SP) No longer sure of his whereabouts, Jill sets off to find Chris. Her eyes are burning with a sense of mission, to infiltrate the luxury liner and prevent a terrorist conspiracy. 10025823.png|(REV)(SP) 10025824.png|(REV)(SP) 1002325.png|(REV) (SP) Jill Valentine dressed in a pirate costume. Because she is strong to the core, any voyage can be pulled off. 1002415.png|(REV) One of the BSAA's "Original Eleven". During the investigation of the coast near the Terragrigia incident, she receives instructions from the BSAA representative O'Brien to head toward the luxury liner that became a ghost ship "Queen Zenobia" 1002085.png|(BH5) One of few surviving members of the Mansion incident; she disappeared after falling off a cliff to protect Chris when the Spencer estate was infiltrated. 1002105.png|(BH5) One of the "Original Eleven" and founding member of the BSAA. Chris's female partner that formed the STARS team. 1002155.png|(BH5) She overcomes crisis along with Chris; BSAA members that are connected by a relationship of great trust. 1002395.png|(BH5) One of the pair of founding members for the organization against bioterrorism, BSAA. After trying to protect Chris in the storming of the Spencer Estate, she was taken captive by Wesker, who dominated her free will. 1002445.png|(BH5) During the battle at the Spencer Estate, she falls off a cliff together with Albert Wesker, in order to save Chris. Imprisoned at the Tricell Africa branch office, she is sentenced to a state of suspended animation. 1002455.png|(BH5) One of the "Original Eleven" and founders of the organization against bioterrorism BSAA. She received training from the anti-terrorism forces of the United States Army. 1002552.png|(BH5) One of the brave women that survived the scourge of Raccoon City. One of the founders of the BSAA, currently belonging to the Original Eleven. 1002672.png|(BH5) She belongs to the BSAA, but has the spirit to operate independently. Along with Chris, she is a member of the "Original Eleven". 1002195.png|(BH5) Jill was administered a drug during Tricell's research stage, and manipulated by Wesker. She hides her identity with a mask and hooded cloak. 1002265.png|(BH5) Jill Valentine is used to test an experimental form of a long-term medical drug, known as "P30". It is utilized to dominate another's free will. 10022653.png|(BH5) 10022654.png|(BH5) 1002095.png|(BH5) She was given super-human abilities by administration of "P30" during a stage of Tricell's research, but her mind is controlled. 1002255.png|(BH5) Jill Valentine is used to test an experimental form of a long-term medical drug, known as "P30". It is utilized to dominate another's free will. 1002432.png|(BH5) Administered the strengthening drug "P30", allowing Albert Wesker to dominate her free will. Her hair changed to blonde as a side-effect of the experimentation. 1002532.png|(BH5) Given a drug that alters her mental facilities, she receives super human strength but becomes a puppet to carry out missions. 1002622.png|(BH5) During the battle at the Spencer house, she falls off a cliff together with Wesker. Then she is made captive by use of an experimental drug. 1002632.png|(BH5) One of the Original Eleven that founded the BSAA. She was brainwashed by administration of Tricell's "P30" drug and used for research. 1002125.png|(BHV) Former police officer who fought against the Umbrella Corporation, along with Alice. She is being manipulated by Umbrella, which is dominated by evil forces. 1002175.png|(BHV)Former member of STARS who fought against Umbrella with Alice. Wears a battlesuit to help exert her superhuman strength. 1002522.png|(REV/BCM) Jill was bestowed with custom-made equipment from "REBELLION". In cooperation with Rebellion, she rushes to ZAIN headquarters. 1002512.png|(REV/BCM) Given custom equipment by REBELLION, she wields a high-performance magnum that could blow through a tank. 1002115.png|(CE) Jill wearing a maid outfit for an undercover mission, her seriousness also reflected by the dress. 1002225.png|(BH3/CE) In order to participate in a top-secret mission, Jill dresses in a cat costume reluctantly. 1002305.png|(CE) Jill wears a refreshing blue swimsuit, complete with laced up sandals to boost femininity. 1002385.png|(BH1/CE) STARS Alpha team's only female clad in a maid costume. With her manual dexterity and scientific knowledge, she would be able to clean any European-style building. 1002405.png|(CE) Even while holding a rocket launcher, she still looks pretty. I wonder who in earth is waiting for this gift... 1002465.png|(CE) Jill Valentine dancing, dressed in the purple costume of an idol. Her core strength and sense justice motivates her to stand up to any stage. 1002495.png|(CE) Jill is dressed as one of the five court musicians for the Hinamatsuri festival. She wears the dignified costume for men, elegantly. 1002422.png|(CE) Jill moves nimbly in a short-length kimono; she begins the New Year with unstoppable momentum. 10024223.png|(CE) 10024224.png|(CE) 1002502.png|(CE) Jill student figure, in honor of the entrance to a new school season. Will she correct the evil in the world with her Sailor x Firearms iron-plate style? 10025023.png|(CE) 10025024.png|(CE) 1002572.png|(CE) Jill Valentine wearing a pure white wedding dress. The orthodox dress has been sublimated by her own style of elegance. 10025723.png|(CE) 10025724.png|(CE) 1002602.png|(CE)(BCM x Final Fantasy Brigade) Jill Valentine received the power of the White Mage by a Moogle that wandered into the Vasilisk space. With her cute clothes, she uses white magic. 10026024.png|(CE)(BCM x Final Fantasy Brigade) 1002662.png|(CE) Jill Valentine in a special dress to commemorate the second anniversary of Biohazard Clan Master Category:Characters